


Longue Vie au Roi

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2018 [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bjr je vous présente les OCs de Charlie, Clothilde a tout mon respect pour gérer son peuple + ce gosse, Et moi qui fais nimp avec, Gen, Nex petit merdeux insupportable
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Clothilde avait beaucoup à faire depuis qu'elle menait les sorcières. Mais elle ne pensait pas que ce qui lui demanderait le plus de travail serait le roi des Enfers lui-même.Surtout quand ce dernier n'en faisait absolument qu'à sa tête. Comme d'habitude.





	Longue Vie au Roi

**Author's Note:**

> ET CECI EST L'AVANT-DERNIER OS  
> On entame donc ceux sur des OCs, avec tout l'univers absolument incroyable de MoodyDisorder, à qui je ne rends absolument pas justice ici (je m'excuse d'avance pour l'absence de respect total que j'ai eu pour tes personnages) (je t'aime quand même)  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly

Clothilde avait arrêté depuis longtemps de lister toutes les raisons pour lesquelles elle haïssait Nex. Déjà parce que ce serait accorder bien trop d'importance à ce démon de bas étage, et ensuite parce qu'elle avait bien mieux à faire que de continuer cette guéguerre inutile, elle.  
Pourtant, quand elle apprit ce que ce petit merdeux venait de faire, elle fut véritablement tentée de prendre le temps de rédiger cette liste. Et de le frapper avec, avec un peu de chance, ce serait si lourd que cela l'assommerait quelques temps.  
Inspirant quelques secondes pour garder son calme, elle se drapa dans son écharpe, se haussa sur ses plus hauts talons - s'il voulait jouer à ça, il allait être servi - et se rendit là où le roi des démons venait de déclencher l'une des plus grandes tempêtes de neige de ces derniers siècles.  
Pourquoi, lui seul savait, et lui seul semblait s'en amuser.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce qui nous vaut une telle démonstration de pouvoir ?  
\- Oh, bonsoir ma chère, je ne pensais pas que vous arriveriez aussi vite, rétorqua Nex avec un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.  
Clothilde arriva à son niveau en quelques secondes, et les deux monarques se toisèrent du regard de longues secondes.  
\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.  
\- J'estime que vous n'avez pas besoin de réponse.  
\- De telles choses vont attirer l'attention des humains droit sur nous.  
\- Auriez-vous peur, ma reine ?  
Son ton moqueur manqua de faire sortir Clothilde de ses gonds, mais la sorcière se contint, comme elle avait appris à le faire depuis des siècles avec cette petite teigne de Nex.  
\- Non, je suis exaspérée par votre comportement.  
\- Ce n'est qu'un début, ma chère.  
Et dans un sortilège, Nex disparut, laissant Clothilde face à son œuvre destructrice.  
Un jour, les tensions entre leurs deux peuples s'apaiseront. Mais en attendant, elle allait devoir composer avec un tel... Phénomène.


End file.
